Maldita Chave de Fenda
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Aquela chave de fenda continuaria sendo o seu tormento, a menos que Edward fizesse alguma coisa a respeito.


Winry nunca acordava de mal humor, de acordo com Al. Era a minha presença que a deixava daquele jeito.

Se bem que eu não entendia o porque, e não entendia também porque ela continuava a carregar aquela maldita chave de fenda pra cima e pra baixo, aos 28 anos.

Outra explicação de Al, era a minha presença no mesmo espaço que ela.

Nunca tive problemas com os ataques dela durante a minha vida, mas a lembrança dela sempre me arrepiava os cabelos da nuca.

Iríamos almoçar nesse domingo com vovó Pinako e Winry, que pediu na resposta enviada para Al: "_Sem atrasos, não quero ouvir a desculpa que perderam o trem_".

Fazia tempo desde que não voltávamos pra casa. Alphonse já estava com fome quando saímos da estação e murmurava.

— Onigiri... onigiri... onigiri¹... – O estômago dele roncava.

Meu rosto já se contorcia também. Era um caminho longo até a casa da vovó Pinako. Passei a segurar a boca do estômago e não prestar atenção em Al. Ele já estava me passando essa epidemia de fome.

Demoramos cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos. Os mais torturantes dos últimos meses. Ao avistarmos a casa de madeira Al sorriu.

— Onigiri! Há-há! – Ele disse feliz. – Chegamos nii-san.

— Hai². – Retribui o sorriso.

Alphonse podia ser o mais alto de nós dois, mas continuava sendo o mais novo e por conseqüência o mais querido da família. Mas eu não ligava mais muito. Ele merecia depois de tantos problemas que tivemos.

Vovó Pinako já esperava por nós na varanda da casa, ao lado dela estava Den. O cachorro de Winry.

— Olá, vovó Pinako! – Disse Al enquanto entrava na casa. Ele olhou ao redor, como um espião. Torci o nariz, ele fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse.

Vovó Pinako riu ao entender porque meu irmão havia feito aquilo.

— Ora, ora. O poderoso Fullmetal com medo de uma mecânica? – Ela disse rindo com a voz rouca. – Olá, Edward. Oh, você cresceu menino...

Meu sangue subiu a cabeça. De novo.

— _QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO DÁ PRA ENXERGAR_!?

Foi rápido demais.

Eu nem a vi chegando, antigamente funcionava diferente.

Aquela maldita _chave de fenda_.

— AI! – Disse massageando o local atingido. Minha cabeça.

De novo. "_Espera! Eu acho que já deve ter acontecido isso antes_."

— Não grite com a vovó, Edward! – Disse Winry irritada vindo de dentro da casa.

— O-olá Winry. – Al falou meio medroso.

Ela virou-se para Alphonse com um sorriso.

— Oi Al. Como está?

— Eh... – Ele disse enquanto me olhava preocupado. – Be-bem. E você?

— Vou indo. – Ela voltou-se com os olhos pegando pegando para mim. – Edward Elric!

E foi andando em minha direção. Por sorte, agora eu era mais alto que ela. Olhei para as mãos dela e lá estava a minha companheira de briga.

— Nem-pra-mandar-uma-carta! – Ela falou me ameaçando com a chave de fenda apontada no meu nariz.

Vovó Pinako e Al não iriam se meter. Eu sabia disso. Ela continuava brigando comigo por não ter escrito nos últimos oito meses, enquanto que eu prestava atenção no que aqueles dois e o cachorro faziam.

Me deixaram sozinho com uma lunática e sua arma de matar!

— Está me escutando?

Ela levantou a chave de fenda mais alto. Eu sabia o que podia vir a seguir.

— Eu fiquei esperando por oito meses, Ed! Oito meses! – Ela disse parecendo exausta. Cruzou os braços. – Podia ter me escrito que demoraria mais para vir. Mas não, foi o Al quem fez isso, porque você! Olha!

Ela continuava dando sermão. Com aquela maldita chave de fenda passando de uma mão a outra.

Certo. Winry podia ser, bem, digamos, insistente. Com aquele olhar reprovador me fazendo sentir pior do que quando recebia broncas do general Mustang antigamente.

— Humpf.

Um silêncio chato se instalou. Ops. Ela esperava que eu me desculpasse. Mas ela era Winry Rockbell, como Edward Elric fazia isso?

— Desculpe? – Eu tentei.

Winry continuou irritada. Fechei as mãos com vontade de socar a parede, mas provavelmente ela e vovó Pinako ficariam muito irritadas. Isso me deixava muito irritado, vulgo chateado.

Nunca falei disso com Al, porque achei que fosse óbvio depois que retornamos com nossos corpos e vivemos com elas por um tempo. Ele também gostava de me provocar quando podia.

Que eu sempre me deixava acertar por aquela maldita chave de fenda. No início, para provocar ela e mostrar que eu era mais forte que isso. E depois, porque Winry ficava irritada e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Ela não sabia disso, óbvio. Mas de acordo com Al, ela se sentia da mesma forma. Como ele percebeu isso, e se é verdade, até agora eu não sei.

— Desculpe? DESCULPE!? – Ela continuou bufando e andando pela varanda em círculos.

Ao contrário dos dias usuais, Winry usava um vestido rosa claro com saia rodada e cintura marcada.

"_Porque eu fui reparar?_" pensei desolado.

— É isso que tem a dizer? Depois de oito meses sem dar notícias, Ed?

— Ah... A-U!

A chave de fenda veio de novo.

Ela me olhou com ódio nítido. Olhei para a chave de fenda próximo dos meus pés, como de costume ela caminhava para pegar a sua arma. Fui mais rápido e tirei do chão antes.

Ela ficou vermelha e surpresa. Mas depois trouxe o ar antigo de volta.

— Devolve a minha chave, Ed!

— Não. – Falei abrindo um sorriso convencido, ela ficou escarlate. – Só se me desculpar primeiro.

— Isso é... ora... me dê a chave! – Ela veio pulando para pegá-la.

Dei mais alguns passos para trás enquanto ria. Sem ter noção do perigo. Winry tomou impulso e veio para cima.

— Me dê essa... AH! – Ela se segurou no meu casaco – EDWAAAAARD!

_CRACK_.

A madeira que contornava a varanda não conseguiu sustentar nós dois. Maldita casa velha.

Senti a grama nas minhas costas e o peso do corpo dela sobre o meu quando atingimos o chão. Graças a deus era eu quem estava embaixo e não ela, se fosse o contrário. Tsc.

Demorado alguns minutos, abri os olhos. Meu coração deu um giro de 360° graus dentro do peito. E a minha respiração oscilava.

O rosto dela estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Senti que estava ficando vermelho. Principalmente porque eu a estava abraçando, e ela fazia o mesmo.

— Uh...

Ela baixou o rosto com a franja escondendo boa parte do rosto dela. Girou para o lado e ficou de joelhos. Levantei e fiquei sentado ao lado dela.

A chave de fenda já não estava nas minhas mãos. Por instinto - e medo - olhei para as mãos de Winry, mas não estavam lá também. Ela olhava de lado.

— Winry?

Ela fingiu que não tinha me escutado e levantou-se.

— Não acredito que é só você aparecer aqui e começa a destruir a minha casa! – A voz dela saiu tremida.

— Hã? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Que seja. – Ela disse por fim, e sem se virar para mim.

E se eu estava tão vermelho quanto achava, ela deveria estar da mesma forma. Peguei-a pelo braço quando ela tentava fugir da situação.

— Winry?

— Não tem problema, Ed. – Ela abriu um sorriso, com os olhos fechados. Ela estava aguentando as lágrimas, eu as vi sendo refletidas na luz do sol. – Eu concerto.

Ao tentar virar-se de novo eu puxei o seu pulso mais uma vez.

"_Fazia oito meses desde que eu Al havíamos partido. Um ano e quatro meses que eu estava retardando aquela conversa. O Fullmetal fugindo de uma garota?_" eu pensei irritado comigo mesmo.

— Que foi?

Diminui a distância entre a gente e a abracei. Meu impulso de fazer as coisas antes de falar ou pensar, normalmente não havia ajudado muito no passado. E outra vez eu estava sem palavras para ela.

Justamente para ela.

— Ed? - Ela me chamou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. E por milagre sem me bater com algum objeto.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Nossos rostos a poucos centímetros, de novo. Estava se tornando cada vez mais impossível não querer permanecer ali com ela. Parecia certo.

— Hum?

— Promete não me deixar desse jeito de novo?

Ela escondeu o rosto no nosso abraço, provavelmente para não me deixar ver seu rosto envergonhado. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos loiros dela tentando acalmá-la da maneira que eu podia.

— Eu te prometo. – Apertei mais o corpo dela no meu. Que parecia ter sido feito pra mim. E o meu para ela. – Se você prometer largar a maldita chave de fenda.

Ela riu.

— Eu vou tentar. – Ela gargalhou.

Eu não vou dizer que me desapontei um pouco com a resposta. Mas bastava por enquanto. Teríamos tempo para isso.

Não se passaria mais tanto tempo sem palavras agora. Para nós dois.

— É. É bom estar em casa. - Falei ainda abraçado a ela.

Eu fiz Winry abrir um dos seus sorrisos para mim. E isso era um bom começo.

FIM

* * *

**N.A.: **

_(1) Onigiri: É um bolinho de arroz japonês normalmente em formato triangular ou ovalado, que é envolto por uma folha de nori. Com reheio de salmão frito, umeboshi (uma espécie de damasco que é servida com arroz na culinária japonesa, por ter um sabor forte e acido) e katsuoboshi (gaiado defumado, não encontrei muitas informações sobre esse ingrediente). Mas também pode ser modificado o recheio e acordo com o gosto._

_(2) Hai: É como o nosso "sim" no Brasil._

**Oi gente! Pois é eu de novo em tão pouco tempo! Hahaha. A verdade é que eu tenho esses curtos lapsos de inspiração. E dessa vez o Ed conseguiu o espaço dele depois de muito tempo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Nunca escrevi sobre esse casal antes, e fiquei feliz com o resultado!**

**Deixem suas reviews! Suas opiniões, se gostaram ou não!**

**O espaço agora é de vocês!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
